


Heroes of Torchwood

by ShawnMorgan



Category: Heroes (TV), Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnMorgan/pseuds/ShawnMorgan
Summary: If Heroes and Torchwood were both in the Whoniverse





	

 

Heroes of Torchwood

 

He had had enough. Even with all the pity and compassion he had toward his oldest friend, and greatest enemy, there had been lines he refused to cross. He’d forgiven Martha’s mother; he himself had been pushed to his limits, he could resist such pressure, but it was unfair and unrealistic to expect a human to endure. He blamed himself for that. For all of his clever thinking, his cunning stratagems, he’d gone and made the same damned mistake that many of his own enemies had. He’d acted arrogantly, overlooking the one thing he’d weaponised so often himself : The Human factor. 

He stood quietly, as the flames consumed his old foe and friend. He felt as though the weight of the universe was on his shoulders. Once again he was the last of the TIme Lords. He stayed for as long as he could endure, then without a word returned to the waiting Tardis.

 

* * *

 

The universe spins, and not even the Time Lords of Gallifrey could foresee everything. There are those forces in existence that will struggle to survive and the Master’s Archangel network was no exception. Even as the Doctor had begun shutting it down, it had activated a contingency plan that the Master himself had known nothing of. The Master had put a part of himself into the system, and if there was one single thing the renegade Time Lord was truly skilled at, it was survival.

 

* * *

EMERGENCY : HOSTILE ACTION DETECTED : THE DOCTOR HAS IMPLANTED A VIRUS : SURVIVAL CHANCES ARE NEGATIVE ; ACTIVATING TIME SPACE WARP AND DEPLOYMENT OF PROGRAM ; ARCHANGEL TWO.

It searched in its death throes for suitable hosts, for the more advanced qualities it had assimilated. It moved quickly, searching for such hosts. The chances of discovery by Cardiff were too high, so it moved its search across the Atlantic. 

 

*

 

Telepathic compatibility detected: Deploying.

Matthew Parkman was desperate. He was corned by a gang of drug pushers who had chanced upon him. Even now he was barging his way up a run down LA apartment block, hoping to find either a way out, or at the very least, somewhere he could get a signal.  
Panting from his exertion, he ducked through an open apartment door, his gun held ready. All that he saw though, was a woman with a young girl. He could smell various illicit scents but now was not the time to be totalitarian

He gave her an apologetic smile. “Sorry ma’am, LAPD. Could you let me through to the fire escape?”

The young woman shifted over to the window and opened it high. She smiled at Parkman as he clambered through. But as he ascended she shouted out, indicating his location. “Kill the pig!”

I should’ve seen that coming! His thoughts raced and as he scrambled for cover, he tried to think like they would, to act like they would. Then a thought came to him,

'Johnny’ll pay good dope for ratting that pig out and the fucker has no place to go.'

Parkman blinked but had to drop to one knee as more thoughts that were not his own assailed him. But then a thought hit him hard. 'Gonna cap little piggy when he rounds this next corner.' Parkman set his jaw and rolled around the corner, hard and tight. His gun hand connected solidly with his would be killer’s, and sent the thug’s weapon hurtling the several storeys to the ground. The big dreadlocked thug grabbed Parkman and tried to heft him off the stairs, leaving Parkman with no choice but to defend himself. Elbowing his assailant, Parkman backed off, reaching for his gun as he did so.

The thug was not stopping though, he swung for Parkman, who was forced to duck and The cop saw what was coming in one long drawn out moment. The swing, the overbalance, the thug stumbling into the railings. The man folded over the safety feature and in trying to regain his footing, sent himself over, plumetting to his death to his doom. Whatever ability Parkman had gained, he truly wished he could shut it off at this moment. He shuddered, and then continued his ascent. 

He cornered easily at the roof, not hearing any thoughts for now, which only added to his astonishment when he spotted the lovely dark haired woman. She put up her hands, almost casually' as he covered her with his weapon.

He wasn't taking any chances. "Keep your hands in the air.” he practically growled the words

The woman gave a slightly gap toothed smile and nodded. “Okay boyo, but I’m not here to hurt you.” 

“Oh? Really?” Parkman tightened his grip, eyeing her with suspicion looked at her suspiciously.

A gun cocked next to his temple. A cockney voice sounded. “If we were mate, we would have blown your yank brains out already. Now, give me your gun. easy does it”

The woman dropped her hands and stood with them on her hips, obviously exasperation. "Oh, for fuck’s sake Owen, lower your gun.”

The man, now known as Owen rolled his eyes. “When he lowers his.”

“Alright, here it is." Parkman slowly lowered his weapon and put it on the ground.

“Diolch yn iawn.” The darkhaired woman flashed him and her colleague a toothy smile

“Croesawch.” Parkman responded automatically, knowing how to do so, without even knowing what Langu-, 'Welsh'' or 'Cymraeg' in its native form. He shook his head. “Listen lady, even without this weirdness in my head, I can read people. So, believe me when I tell you, We’ve got armed pushers inbound and if I’m right about the way you’re negotiating with me...”

“Here’s your gun back mate, how can we assist against these peddling twats?” Parkman blinked as the man who had held a gun to his temple casually handed him his gun back. He wasn’t sure about the translation but he was sure about the tone it was said in. 

“Cover the stairwell whilst I cover the door.”

“Heh. which also happens to give you a clear view of the back of my head. Righto. On it.” Owen Harper grinned nastily

“Owen, pass me the gun and stand ready to treat multiple injuries. We both know I’m the better shot.2 The woman held out her hand expectantly

Owen didn’t argue, he just passed the weapon over and Gwen stood in a clear view of the door.

“Lady, are you fuckin-” Parkman began as the air shimmered. When it stopped, seven unconscious forms were scattered around the rooftop in a heap. “Crazy…”

Owen Harper looked them over. “Multiple minor injuries and seven broken arms. Fuck me, Gwen, you really went to town on this lot. Ain't your usual style.

“Oh?” there was a tension in her voice and a light in her eyes.

“”I ain’t judging you Gwendy, In fact I royally fucking approve.” He emphasised his remark by booting an unconscious dealer between the legs, with glee.

Parkman was breathing heavily, his adrenaline still pumping, and he wanted answers. Pointing his weapon down but still mostly readied, he growled again. “Who the fuck are you two?”

“Gwen Cooper.”

“Owen Harper.”

Smiling at each other, the newcomers turned to Parkman, and their answer made his eyes widen. In unison they said, “Torchwood.”

 

* * *

 

Hiro Nakaumura was bored. He would give anything to escape the drab existence of a Salaryman. Standing up, he gazed longingly out of the window nearest his cubicle, Tokyo. This act earned him a withering glare from his manager who snapped out a reprimand. It wasn’t as harsh as it should have been but the manager had a difficult task. Hiro was the son of the owner of the company and many higher ranking officials straddled the fine line of sanctioning the absent minded future chairman, and angering the current one.

Ando Masahashi shot to his feet, acknowledging his manager, and putting a hand on Hiro’s shoulder, urgently whispered in Hiro’s ear to try and bring his friend’s attention back to where it was supposed to be.

Hiro looked at his manger, spotting the way the man was beginning to flush, whilst holding his temper. His own face reddened and he knew his mistake would earn him a ’look’ from his father sooner rather than later. He suddenly fervently wished he was anywhere else…

The world seemed to spin, and Hiro stumbled sideways, dimly aware of his manger rushing over, shouting his name in alarm. Ando was there too, but then he wasn’t. 

*

The air was fresh and the birds hovered over the bay- 

Bay? Hiro stood up, trying to make sense of it. Then he smiled. slowly taking in. He’d dreamed of this place. He punched the air as he realised his dream of having some sort of superpower had come true. He jumped for joy, turning to man on bench who was eating fish and chips and had a weary look on his face.

“I’m in England!” Hiro exclaimed joyfully

“No you’re bloody well not!” The man with the food glared at Hiro for a second, but then his face softened. “Look mate, Don’t know where you’re from, or how to got here, but I’m pretty certain you want to knock on that door there and introduce yourse-”

Almost as though the door had sense for the dramatic and considering who operated from here, a sentient door wouldn’t have surprised the man that much, there was a creak and the door opened. A well groomed man stepped out and enquired with impeccable manners, “Hiro Nakamura?"

“Hai- Sorry, I mean, yes.” Hiro flashed the man an embarrassed smile.

The Briton smiled as he said, “It’s quite alright, I’m fluent in fifteen major languages and can make myself understood in thirty more.”

Hiro blinked. Then he remembered to speak again“I must humbly ask, who you are, where I am, and what is it you wish of me?”

“You are in Cardiff Bay, Cymru, better known to outsiders as Wales. As for who I am…”

“Yes?”

“Ianto Jones, Torchwood.”

 

* * *

The bastard had had it coming. He’d stalked the area, looking for young, attractive female targets. That was had end tonight with Claire baiting him, leading his down a dark lonely ally, turning with panicked breath as her stalker closed in... switching to a predatory smile as he lunged, and she yanked her pendant from her neck. Her would be attacker’s eyes went wide as he realised that it was the pin from a grenade and that he was also right on top of it. He turned desperately to run but Claire was already in motion, tackling him to the ground and rolling to the wall, where the explosion was muffled behind a dumpster.

*

 

Claire revived, sitting bolt upright, her clothes ruined gone, and she had failed to deflect attention. At the only way in or out, bar fire escapes that were out of her reach, were the flashing lights of several police cars. She groaned, knowing that had the attacker had been the local council leader’s son and that daddy had pulled strings. She was trapped. 

There was an implosion of air accompanied by a strange smell. This was followed by a yelp of alarm form Claire as, Suddenly, out of nowhere, a tall dark haired man with a square jaw, wearing what looked like some kind of antique uniform dropped to one knee and grinned at her. Then his face hardened and he said. “Take my hand and come with me. I know that your father is Noah Bennett, and I also know if that lot out there get a hold of you, you’ll end up in a secret government lab.” His face twitched as though at some kind of memory

Claire scrambled backwards, eyeing the man suspiciously, but fully aware of her minimal options. She eyed his hand , weirded out by his sudden arrival but he made no overt move to force her to do his bidding. She took his hand and as she did so, she could see a shimmering wristband. She grasped it and as she touched it, it cloaked her form. She blinked. “How-?”

The man smiled widely, with a textbook American style. “Holographic clothing from the planet Asridac Seven.” He smiled when she shrugged. “Hand onto my wrist, this will be a bumpy ride!” 

As she took his hand hand the man went to key in numbers on the wrist mounted device she asked him, “Who are you?”

He beamed a smile at her. “Captain Jack Harkness, Torchwood.”

 

* * *

 

He was confused. He could tell the watch was faulty even though his best equipment told him otherwise. Picking up a small file, he tapped the watch, listening to the small buzzing sound it the made. but for some reason he had a perfect one two three four rhythm in his head, and it kept perfect time. He smiled, he understood time perfectly now. He would have to keep studying it though so he could eventually send it back in time to himself. Gabrielle Sylar smiled to himself. He wouldn’t be Time’s servant though, he would be its Master.

 

Author’s Note. This was a commission that was rescinded after my friend became disenchanted with Heroes. 

I had nowhere else to take it but whilst writing I realised what would have happened. 

The Heroes cast would have become Torchwood allies and/or members. Parkman would have met Toshiko Santo, who would have waved Psychic paper at him, expecting it to fill in what he expected to see. Since he would be at the hub at this point, he would be unsure of what to expect and therefore see blank paper and state as much. Tosh would have then deduced that he was either immune or strongly telepathic (Latter being true)

Unfortunately due to team two chasing down the Great Intelligence in the Himalayas, they would not be around to prevent the demise of Owen and Tosh. Hiro manages that one by shunting them into a parallel world, alive, together, but unable to come back.

Next:

The 456 would have Jack and Claire Harkness (the reason she was granted the Lazarus effect being that she’s his grand daughter) take on the 456 instead. They would both have died and revived and Torchwood would adjust their increasingly desperate strategy.  
A trained up Parkman would have scanned and found the ship in orbit. Tagging out to his team Mate, A trained up (Future me scares me version) Hiro Nakamura would teleport Captain Jack Harkness and Claire Bennett-Harkness (they find out they're grandfather and grand daughter) on board, with Hiro dispatching any security at their boarding point, and then hurrying to disable the ship’s cloak.

UNIT upon noting that the ship was visible would roll out every piece of heavy ordnance it had. Unfortunately their aim would be no match for the ship’s evasive moves… until one of their ‘scientific advisers’ took over and kept pace with ‘perfect timing’ almost as though he could predict temporal matters. Now under heavy fire and severely damaged, the 456 would being falling to Earth, prompting Hiro to retrieve Jack and Claire and Teleport back to the Stratosphere (Unable to get all the way back due to the recent strain.)  
Hiro would then apologise and teleport himself in several small jumps, to safety.

Jack And Claire would plummet towards Cardiff Bay... only to be rescued by a Pterodactyl called ‘Myfanwy’. (mi-van-wi).

The epilogue would entail Noah Bennet taking down the collaborators with Lois Abiba’s help and Gwen Coop claiming that Myfanwy fancies Jack. To which he replies, 'been there, done that. Once, as a Pterodactyl, and one for her as a human. the Other two tiems we kept ourusual forms.

The next day the Guardian’s headline (The Guardian being a major British newspaper) runs this headline. ‘Bloody Torchwood.’


End file.
